Celui qu'il me faut
by Valir
Summary: Trois couples se cherchent chez les Dir en Grey.
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des puristes de Dir En Grey : j'aime beaucoup les fics sur ce groupe mais je ne suis absolument pas une spécialiste de leur histoire. Je me suis donc permise de prendre quelques libertés ! **

**CHAPITRE 1/**

Le groupe donnait un énorme concert au Budokan, point d'orgue de leur tournée au Japon à l'occasion de la sortie de _Ryojuku No Ame_. L'ambiance, ce soir-là, était littéralement survoltée et, galvanisés par leurs fans, les Dirus donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Seul Kyo ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de ses amis.

Comme d'habitude, il chantait, gémissait, hurlait, bondissait, excitait la foule de toutes les façons possibles mais tout ceci n'était pas qu'un jeu de scène ; c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de cacher le profond désespoir qui le rongeait depuis des années.

Kyo ne s'était jamais aimé : trop petit, trop laid, insignifiant…même la célébrité n'avait pas réussi à lui donner une meilleure image de lui-même. Dir En Grey avait quand même l'avantage de justifier son existence.

_Puisque je suis un monstre, autant jouer là-dessus… _

C'est ce qui expliquait ces maquillages qui étaient comme autant de masques grotesques, cette gestuelle bestiale et ces paroles tourmentées. Kyo de Dir En Grey faisait exister au grand jour ce qu'était Tooru Niimura : un petit monstre à l'esprit torturé. Ce n'était pas une consolation, il s'en fallait de beaucoup mais Kyo avait appris à se résigner et à vivre avec. Au moins, il avait l'impression de servir à quelque chose grâce au groupe.

Ce fragile équilibre avait volé en éclat quelques mois plus tôt quand il avait réalisé qu'il avait osé développer un sentiment qui lui était interdit. Il était tombé amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui : d'un jeune homme beau, intelligent, bourré de talent bref, trop bien pour lui, et qui plus est, son leader et ami : Kaoru. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Il ne s'était pas méfié.

Les membres de Dir en Grey étaient les seuls à qui il avait autorisé l'accès à son monde, les seuls qui avaient sa confiance et qui pouvaient- quelquefois- lui donner le sentiment d'être important pour eux. Sans eux, il serait sûrement déjà mort.

Parmi eux, Kaoru tenait une place spéciale. C'était lui le plus acharné à lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Kaoru savait toujours si Kyo avait besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses ou d'une épaule pour pleurer. Kyo avait souvent répondu agressivement à son aide mais Kaoru ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber pour autant. Ce fut un soir où, comme souvent, Kyo déprimait et pleurait son mal-être dans les bras de Kaoru qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser et que le guitariste était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Depuis cette révélation, il dépérissait. Ce n'était pas assez d'être un monstre, il avait aussi fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il ne méritait pas. Comme il était doué pour cacher ses sentiments, il n'avait jamais rien dit à Kaoru, trop effrayé à l'idée de le dégoûter et de le perdre totalement. Mais ce fut à cette époque qu'il écrivit _Mushi _et commença à se scarifier sur scène. Ses amis, horrifiés, avaient d'abord tenté de l'arrêter mais le public avait si bien réagi à cette dose de sang gratuite que Kyo, en riant, leur avait dit qu'il serait dommage de se passer d'un si bon jeu de scène. Il put ainsi continuer à se « purger » en faisant passer ça pour une attitude très rock.

Ce soir-là, au Budokan, sa tristesse atteignait un pic d'intensité parce que Kaoru s'était trouvé une nouvelle petite amie. Kyo ne l'avait jamais vue, ne savait rien d'elle et ne voulait rien savoir. Il devenait volontairement sourd quand Kaoru parlait d'elle. Heureusement que son leader était toujours assez discret sur sa vie sentimentale…Mais c'était suffisant pour que Kyo se sente encore plus mal qu'à l'accoutumée. Au moment de _Mushi_, ce ne fut pas avec ses ongles qu'il se griffa le bras mais avec un bout de verre soigneusement dissimulé dans sa main. Il avait envie de se faire mal et….Aaaaaah…comme ça faisait du bien. Avec un sourire de dément, il se lacéra la peau encore et encore sur le chant plaintif de la guitare de Kaoru. Il saisit son micro et s'en frappa violemment la poitrine, les coups s'entendant dans toute la salle. Si seulement il pouvait se tuer en faisant ça ! La lumière baissa progressivement jusqu'au noir complet…

- Kyo !!

Il se sentit agrippé sans ménagement par quelqu'un qui l'entraîna vers les coulisses. Il sentit du sang chaud lui couler dans la main. Pourquoi voyait-il flou tout à coup ? Sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il s'effondra.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les Dir En Grey, consternés et morts d'angoisse, attendaient le réveil de Kyo que l'on avait transporté sur le vieux canapé de leur loge. Encore heureux que le concert fût fini et que les fans n'y aient vu que du feu !

Shinya, bouleversé, était en train de nettoyer doucement les plaies de Kyo à l'aide d'un linge mouillé. Die, sombre et muet, était assis sur le bras du canapé, au-dessus de la tête de Kyo dont il effleurait parfois les mèches blondes. Toshiya improvisait des bandages en déchirant une chemise à lui et Kaoru, assis plus loin à une table, semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils avaient dégagé de la pièce les gens empressés qui avaient voulu apporter leur aide. A chaque fois qu'un problème touchait l'un d'eux, les autres faisaient bloc autour de lui comme un anneau protecteur. Ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes quand c'était possible et n'aimaient pas les intrusions extérieures dans leurs affaires. De plus, ils s'étaient dit que Kyo serait peut-être plus à même de se confier s'il n'y avait qu'eux à son réveil.

Kaoru brisa enfin le silence :

- Shinya, comment sont ses blessures ?

- Elles sont moins profondes que je le craignais. Je crois que son évanouissement est surtout dû à l'épuisement du concert.

Il prit un flacon de désinfectant pour en badigeonner le bras de Kyo.

- Il y est allé fort ce coup-ci, commenta Toshiya à voix basse. Je ne le sens pas bien ces derniers temps.

Die répliqua :

- Il ne va jamais vraiment bien. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on l'empêche de continuer sinon, il finira par s'ouvrir les veines pour de bon.

Cette crainte était partagée par ses amis. Toshiya, qui ne quittait pas des yeux le visage pâle de Kyo qu'il avait démaquillé, baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui lui venaient. Il adorait le chanteur chez lequel il avait vécu lors de son arrivée dans le groupe.

Kyo s'était efforcé de ne jamais gêner le jeune bassiste avec son humeur sombre et avait tout fait pour qu'il se sente bien dans le groupe. Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage au bassiste pour se rendre compte que Kyo était quelqu'un d'incroyablement fort et généreux. Le fait qu'il se sous-estime autant l'avait toujours terriblement attristé.

Die, qui observait Toshiya quand il ne guettait pas le réveil de Kyo, remarqua tout de suite que le bassiste était au bord des larmes. Peu de choses concernant le brun échappaient à l'attention de Die car il était fou amoureux de lui et passait le plus clair de son temps à admirer le moindre changement sur son visage. Toshiya savait tout cela depuis peu mais…la situation était au point mort au grand regret de Die…

Il se leva, fit le tour du canapé, et s'assit au sol derrière Toshiya qu'il serra tendrement dans ses bras. Ce dernier commença par se raidir avant de se laisser aller contre lui en disant d'une voix tremblante :

- C'est tellement affreux Die…Nous faisons tous ce que nous pouvons pour lui mais ce n'est jamais assez.

- Oui je sais, répondit le guitariste en posant un baiser léger sur les cheveux noirs de son amour. Mais il faut continuer. Il n'a que nous et je suis sûr qu'il finira par aller mieux un jour.

Kaoru observait son groupe, le cœur lourd. En tant que leader et aîné, il se sentait responsable de ses amis comme un père ou un grand frère. Entre Kyo qui dépérissait, Die et Toshiya qui s'aimaient sans se laisser aller et Shinya qui semblait également perturbé par un amour pour un mystérieux inconnu, il avait de quoi se faire du souci. Aucun de ces problèmes n'était de son ressort et pourtant, Kaoru aurait ardemment souhaité de pouvoir tout régler par lui-même pour que ses amis soient heureux.

_Il y en a au moins un que je peux aider. _

A ce moment-là, Kyo remua faiblement et ouvrit les yeux sur Shinya qui lui mettait des bandages. Le batteur eut un sourire soulagé :

- Kyo ! Tu nous as fait tellement peur ! Comment tu te sens ?

Kyo se mordit les lèvres et détourna la tête sans répondre. Là-dessus, Kaoru se leva et dit d'un ton brusque :

- OK les gars, le prochain concert n'est que la semaine prochaine. Vous avez tous quartier libre pendant trois jours. Ensuite, on reprendra les répèts.

Quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui avec incrédulité. En effet, Kaoru n'était pas du genre à accorder des congés comme ça en pleine tournée. Le leader comprit leur pensée et haussa les épaules :

- Nous sommes suffisamment rodés pour nous le permettre. Et c'est surtout pour toi que je fais ça Kyo.

- Non ! s'écria le chanteur. Kao, je vais bien !

Kaoru s'approcha du canapé et Shinya s'écarta pour le laisser s'asseoir à sa place. Kaoru regarda Kyo jusqu'au fond des yeux et dit d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique :

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien et ça ne peut plus durer comme ça. Je vais m'installer chez toi pendant ces trois jours et je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour te sortir de ta déprime. Je te préviens que plus jamais, je ne te laisserai te blesser comme tu l'as fait ce soir.

Kyo déglutit :

- Et Ayumi ?

C'était la petite amie de Kaoru. Mais ce dernier balaya le faux problème d'un geste de la main et sourit :

- On vit pas ensemble et elle peut bien se passer de moi pendant quelques jours ! Je serai tout à toi mon warumono !

La façon dont Kaoru avait dit cela fit penser à Kyo qu'il n'avait pas l'air très amoureux et cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Shinya, Die et Toshiya paraissaient approuver complètement le projet de leur leader mais Kyo, lui, dut cacher sa peur : vivre avec Kaoru pendant trois jours allait être un véritable supplice de Tantale.

Le lendemain, Toshiya débarqua chez Shinya avec deux repas tout faits. Il trouva le batteur absorbé par le visionnage du _Dahlia Tour Final_ de X-Japan, concert qu'il avait déjà regardé une bonne centaine de fois. Les benjamins du groupe, qui habitaient à deux pas l'un de l'autre, avaient l'habitude de se rendre visite sous n'importe quel prétexte. Shinya avait en plus la manie de ne jamais fermer sa porte à clef pendant la journée et maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus si intimes, Toshiya n'hésitait plus à venir n'importe quand en étant sûr d'être bien accueilli.

- Ohayo Shin-chan ! Un shop-suey ça te dit ?

Le batteur lui sourit :

- Tu tombes à pic, je mourais de faim !

Ils s'installèrent sans façon devant la télé. Yoshiki, les yeux bandés, se laissait voluptueusement malmener par deux superbes créatures sur _White Poem_.

- Ca fait bizarre de regarder ça maintenant qu'on le connaît, commenta Toshiya. T'en a pas marre de ce concert ?

- Jamais…lâcha Shinya qui ne quittait pas Yoshiki des yeux.

Toshiya le fixa avec insistance en souriant ce qui finit par attirer l'attention de Shinya. Ses joues rosirent légèrement :

- Totchi…ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'aurais jamais dû t'en parler !

- Au contraire, tu as bien fait. Je comprends mieux ton attitude maintenant et ça doit te faire du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de lui.

Shinya tripota nerveusement ses mains. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait confié à Toshiya un très grand secret qui était devenu trop lourd à porter pour lui seul. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours voué une admiration sans borne à Yoshiki mais la situation s'était compliquée lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour de vrai et que le leader de X-Japan était devenu leur producteur. La fan-attitude de Shinya s'était muée en un profond amour. Timide et discret, le jeune homme avait gardé ses sentiments entre cuir et chair, persuadé qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance avec un homme plus âgé que lui et qu'il voyait comme un demi-dieu. Le problème était que ses sentiments sans retour empêchaient Shinya d'avancer et de vivre d'autres histoires. Ses amis ne l'avaient jamais vu sortir avec quelqu'un et se posaient beaucoup de questions. Enfin, un soir, Shinya s'était confié à Toshiya en lui faisant jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Les autres avaient plus ou moins deviné qu'il aimait quelqu'un mais sans savoir qui. Les deux amis n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler depuis.

Toshiya n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Il lui semblait peu probable que Yoshiki tombe amoureux de Shinya car il croyait que leur ancien producteur était un hétéro pur et dur. La tâche était d'autant plus ardue que Yoshiki devait déjà avoir assez à faire avec les milliers de filles qui étaient prêtes à se damner pour lui.

- Shinya, ça ne te fait pas du bien de t'enfermer dans ce genre de rêve. Je te le dis avec toute mon amitié, il faudrait vraiment que tu essaies de passer à autre chose et que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre.

Le batteur ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, son profil dissimulé par un fin rideau de cheveux blonds. Sa voix était lasse et tendue :

- C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours. Mais j'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que si j'essayais avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de faire des comparaisons. Et là, tu penses bien que l'autre personne n'aurait aucune chance !

- Il y a d'autres gens bien en dehors de Yoshiki ! Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Je sais pas moi…au lieu de te focaliser sur ses qualités, regarde ses défauts !

Shinya lui jeta une œillade mi-défiante, mi-curieuse :

- Cite-m'en un !

Toshiya dut réfléchir mais comme il avait plus d'objectivité que son ami, il finit par trouver :

- Alors…il est lunatique, autoritaire, impatient, borné, il pique de grosses crises de colère- on en a bavé des fois !- il n'est jamais à l'heure et c'est un maniaque de la propreté !

Shinya se mit à rire :

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, ces défauts-là, je les ai toujours su et je les accepte. Je trouve que ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à tout ce qu'il y a de bien chez lui.

Il cessa de rire et ajouta en rentrant la tête dans les genoux :

- Je suis un cas désespéré Totchi. Je ne veux que lui.

Son voisin soupira :

- Ouais…on n'est pas dans la merde…

Shinya préféra changer de sujet :

- Et toi avec Die ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du bassiste de sentir mal à l'aise :

- Pas de changements depuis qu'il m'a embrassé. Mais c'est à cause de moi. J'ai si peur qu'une relation entre nous soit néfaste au groupe que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir tenter le coup.

- Mais tu l'aimes ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et lui aussi. Tu te rends compte du gâchis que t'es en train de faire ? En plus, tu rends Die malheureux ! Qui te dit que votre relation causera des problèmes au groupe ? Je n'hésiterais pas à ta place.

- Mais et si on se dispute et que ça met une mauvaise ambiance ? objecta Totchi.

Shinya ouvrit de grands yeux :

- On peut dire que t'es confiant toi ! Pourquoi envisager tout de suite les mauvaises choses ? Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour, moi je peux te dire que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Arrête de réfléchir et fonce ! Si près du bonheur, ne fiche pas tout par terre !

- Tu m'as presque convaincu tu sais ? dit Totchi en souriant. C'est vrai que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas laisser passer cette occasion. Mais j'ai besoin de temps, je suis comme ça.

- Oui ben méfie-toi parce que Die n'est pas du genre à réfléchir lui. Si tu tardes trop, il va finir par croire que tu ne veux pas de lui et tu vas le perdre.

- T'inquiète, je ne le laisserai pas filer.

Un moment de silence passa mais le concert en lui-même avait perdu de son intérêt tellement ils furent absorbés dans leurs pensées respectives. Quand ce fut fini, ils jetèrent les résidus de leur repas et Toshiya demanda tout d'un coup :

- Au fait Shin, comment va Yoshiki ?

Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre :

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Ben tu as son email perso non ? Amoureux comme tu l'es, je pensais que tu lui écrivais !

Shinya rougit et répondit avec embarras :

- Je n'ai jamais osé lui écrire.

Toshiya en resta coi pendant deux secondes puis laissa échapper un léger rire :

- Mon Shin-chan, t'es désespérant !

Le jeune homme faillit se vexer :

- Si tu crois que c'est facile Totchi ! C'est à peine si j'ose lui parler quand je suis devant lui alors comment est-ce que j'aurais pu entretenir une correspondance ? Pour lui raconter quoi ? Il n'en a rien à foutre de mes histoires !

- Dis-moi, si tu étais lui, tu trouverais ça bizarre si Shinya t'écrivait ?

Le batteur hésita puis répondit de mauvaise grâce :

- Non, pas spécialement. Je suppose que ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles.

- Eh ben voilà ! Alors viens !

Totchi entraîna Shinya dans sa chambre et pointa du doigt le bureau et l'ordinateur de son ami :

- Tu poses tes fesses ici et tu lui écris un mot ! Sinon, je me charge de lui envoyer de ta part un message tel que ses draps vont le brûler cette nuit !

Shinya piqua un fard monstrueux et bredouilla :

- Tu n'oserais pas ?!

Toshiya mit les mains sur les hanches :

- Tu veux parier ?

Shinya poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau. Mais devant la page blanche de son mail, le découragement l'envahit :

- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…

- Raconte-lui la tournée, des trucs comme ça !

- Et pour Kyo ?

Yoshiki était l'un des rares à savoir que Kyo était en proie à un profond mal-être. S'il lui arrivait de se tenir au courant de l'actualité de ses anciens protégés, il saurait bientôt ce qui s'était passé lors du dernier concert. Toshiya déclara :

- Pas la peine de l'inquiéter. Dis-lui, juste que Kyo a fait un malaise dû à la fatigue et que nous faisons un break de trois jours pour qu'il se repose.

Il leur fallut trois quarts d'heure pour écrire le mail. Shinya hésitait sur chaque phrase : « C'est pas trop familier ça ? », « Mais il s'en fout ! », « Il va se demander pourquoi je donne autant de détails ! » et Totchi lui compliquait la tâche en se moquant de lui. Au bout du compte, le bassiste qui avait la plume facile se mit au clavier et écrivit lui-même un message que Shinya surveilla de près.

- Bon ça te va ça ?

- Ouais, marmonna le batteur.

- Fais la conclusion toi-même…

Shinya se pencha et écrivit :

_J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et je serai heureux d'avoir de vos nouvelles._

- T'as pas plus formel ? bouda Totchi.

- Tu préfèrerais « Vous me manquez, je rêve de vous toutes les nuits, dépêchez-vous de venir au Japon sinon c'est moi qui viens ?! »s'écria Shinya.

Toshiya se retourna avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est mieux ça ! En plus, je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu penses !

Shinya rougit et bougonna :

- Arrête avec ce sourire, t'as l'air d'un abruti…

Il expédia son ami hilare hors de sa chaise pour s'asseoir à nouveau et envoyer le mail. Son cœur battait fortement. En dépit du bon sens, il imaginait que Yoshiki trouverait sa démarche importune.

_T'es ridicule mon pauvre…_

C'était si dur d'être timide et de n'avoir aucune confiance en soi…


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **

**CHAPITRE 2/**

Kyo prenait l'air sur son balcon en fumant une cigarette. Ces premières vingt-quatre heures passées avec Kaoru avaient été plus faciles que prévu pour une raison toute simple : il avait passé les trois quarts du temps à dormir ! Son état mental lui avait valu de longues nuits d'insomnies alors, dés qu'ils étaient rentrés, il n'avait pas pu aider Kaoru à s'installer car il s'était écroulé sur son lit pour y dormir quinze heures d'affilée. Pendant ce temps, Kaoru avait ramené ses affaires et s'était installé sans problème sur le canapé-lit du salon. A son réveil, Kyo l'avait trouvé en pleine composition. Kaoru était incapable de rester inactif même en congé et Kyo ne connaissait aucun visage plus beau que celui de son leader pendant qu'il se concentrait. Il était resté à l'entrée du salon pour contempler ses traits virils et remplis de passion pour ce qu'il faisait. Plongé dans sa musique, Kaoru n'avait pas remarqué sa présence avant un bon moment. Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient enfin posés sur Kyo, il avait ri :

- Kyo ! Si tu voyais ta tête !

- Ben quoi ?

Kyo avait la mine chiffonnée d'un enfant mal réveillé et les cheveux en pagaille. Kaoru s'était levé et approché de lui pour tenter de discipliner les cheveux de son ami avec ses mains :

- Petit hérisson blond ! Tu as bien dormi au moins ?

- Ouais, répondit Kyo en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne.

Kaoru faisait toujours preuve d'une attention et d'une affection sans borne lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider l'un de ses amis. Tout comme il n'hésitait pas à se mettre en colère quand ça n'allait pas.

_Il ferait un père formidable_.

Mais ses gestes d'amitié étaient durs à supporter pour Kyo maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments. Pire encore, il avait l'impression de salir Kaoru.

_C'est vrai ça, il câline un monstre…_

Après un copieux petit déjeuner préparé par Kaoru, (qui avait tellement gavé Kyo qu'il n'allait sûrement plus avoir faim de la journée !), Kyo s'était isolé dehors pour réfléchir et le laisser composer.

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter sa présence jusqu'au bout sans craquer._

Comme la vie devait être belle quand on avait Kaoru pour amant ! Il était un parfait mélange de tendresse et d'ardeur.

_En plus sexuellement, je suis sûr que c'est l'extase avec lui._

Kyo se cogna exprès la tête au mur contre lequel il était adossé. Ce genre de pensées était totalement inutile puisque Kaoru ne voudrait jamais de lui. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Pour se rassurer, il s'était convaincu qu'il serait capable d'affronter la solitude mais en réalité, elle le terrifiait. Il n'avait jamais connu de grand amour, juste quelques aventures dont il était ressorti encore plus dégoûté de lui-même. Il avait toujours fait raté toutes ses histoires faute d'être capable de croire qu'il pouvait faire le bonheur de quelqu'un. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Kaoru était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti.

_Et tu vas lui faire ce que tu as fait aux autres ? Petit monstre ! _

« Petit monstre ! »

Il entendait la voix de sa mère, pleine de dégoût. Elle l'avait toujours appelé comme ça. Jamais de mots gentils et jamais d'affection.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître !»

Pas de père pour rattraper le coup et pour cause ! Kyo avait appris la vérité, crachée par sa mère à l'âge de neuf ans. Elle avait été violée et il n'était que le fruit de ce viol. Le fils d'un monstre. Un petit monstre jamais désiré.

Kyo crispa violemment les poings et la cendre de sa cigarette lui tomba sur la main. On n'avait jamais voulu de lui, il était là par accident. En plus, il était laid comme si la nature avait voulu signaler à quelle souillure il devait son existence. Il jeta rageusement sa cigarette par-dessus le balcon et fondit en larmes.

Kaoru commençait à fatiguer et émergea enfin de ses partitions. Maintenant que Kyo était réveillé, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de lui. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne l'avait pas vu revenir du balcon. Un soupçon horrible surgit dans son esprit : on était au troisième étage…Angoissé, il se précipita dehors et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Kyo était toujours là mais la vision qu'il offrait était à cœur fendre. Pieds nus, en jean et sweat blanc, il pleurait la tête dans les bras. Kaoru s'agenouilla près de lui et lui caressa les cheveux :

- Kyo parle-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu as.

Kyo secoua la tête. Kaoru se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis il le prit dans ses bras. Kyo se lova tout de suite contre lui et Kaoru le berça comme un bébé.

- Ca va aller…murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi je suis né ? sanglota Kyo. Je sers à rien et je suis affreux…

Kaoru soupira. Toujours la même obsession, le même démon.

_Sa mère l'a complètement détruit. _

Une vague de haine monta en lui à l'encontre de cette femme qui avait fait tant de mal au petit bonhomme qu'il avait dans les bras.

Comment Kyo pouvait-il se trouver laid ? Certes, il l'était avec ses piercings et ses maquillages de carnaval mais une fois débarrassé de tout cela, il avait une frimousse qui avait attendri Kaoru la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Sans compter que, même s'il était petit, Kyo avait un corps à damner les saints !

_Mais à quoi je pense moi ?_

Oh après tout…bien sûr que Kyo était mignon ! Il fallait bien que Kaoru le reconnaisse pour pouvoir convaincre Kyo d'arrêter de se voir comme une erreur de la nature.

Il l'étreignit plus fort :

- Tu sais ce que ta mère t'a dit est un mensonge. Elle s'est vengée sur toi du viol qu'elle a subi mais tu n'as rien d'un monstre. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé.

- J'suis quand même le fils d'un pourri…

- Ce que ton père a pu être ne te concerne pas ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui ! Kyo, nous t'aimons tellement ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien et un artiste formidable, mets-toi ça dans la tête. Tu as ta place dans ce monde et le même droit au respect et à l'amour que n'importe qui d'autre.

Kyo leva vers lui ses yeux chocolat noyés de larmes. Kaoru en essuya une qui menaçait de couler et sourit :

- Et arrête de dire que tu es laid ! Les filles crient autant pour toi que pour Die !

- Elles ne savent pas qui je suis vraiment.

- Non c'est sûr…sinon elles deviendraient réellement folles de toi.

Kyo eut l'air stupéfait puis il reposa la tête sur la poitrine de Kaoru en souriant :

-Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans vous quatre. Sans toi surtout Kao.

_C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à une peluche notre warumono ! Je vais pas lui dire, j'ai pas envie de me prendre une baffe !_

Il caressa le dos de Kyo :

- Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de ne plus chercher à mourir ?

Il crut à une douche froide en voyant que Kyo hésitait et insista avec véhémence :

- Kyo ça nous fait du mal de te voir comme ça ! Oublie tous ceux qui t'ont fait du mal et pense plutôt à ceux qui t'aiment ! Que crois-tu que nous ressentirions si tu mourais ?

Kaoru sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette idée. Il voulut poursuivre mais s'en trouva incapable. Kyo mort…Dir en Grey détruit…le chagrin à vie…le manque…

- Kao ?

Kyo le fixait avec inquiétude. Kaoru sourit de son mieux :

- Bon, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Si on sortait ?

Le chanteur eut une moue peu enthousiaste :

- J'suis fatigué.

- Encore ?! Tu as dormi quinze heures, marmotte ! T'as battu ton record !

- Non, mon record c'est vingt heures.

Kyo avait dit ça avec un tel sérieux que Kaoru ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Mais quel paresseux ! Je te rappelle que je ne vous ai donné que trois jours de libres alors ce serait bien d'en profiter pour s'amuser un peu. Ca te dit le parc d'attractions ? On peut appeler les autres pour qu'ils viennent aussi.

Cette fois, la figure de Kyo s'éclaira :

- D'accord ! Mais je veux que tu m'accompagnes dans le Palais de l'Horreur !

Kaoru grimaça : il détestait ce genre d'attraction tout autant que les films d'horreur. Mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Kyo…

- Je sens que je vais le regretter mais c'est d'accord.

Deux heures plus tard, les cinq compères déambulaient dans l'odeur de la barbe à Papa et des musiques agaçantes qui provenaient des manèges. Ils s'étaient tous habillés le plus sobrement possible, avec des lunettes de soleil, pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Die était ravi d'être là d'autant plus que Totchi se montrait beaucoup moins distant avec lui. Peut-être était-il en train de décider de sortir avec lui pour de bon ? Die ne rêvait que de ça depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie et toutes ses conquêtes féminines ou masculines n'avaient pu le lui faire oublier.

De son côté, Kyo profitait des plaisirs dont il avait été privé durant son enfance. Une barbe à Papa dans une main, une pomme au caramel de l'autre, il se régalait sous l'œil taquin de Die :

- Kyo, à ce train-là, tu vas devenir diabétique !

- M'en fous c'est trop bon !

Kaoru glissa à l'oreille du guitariste :

- Et si tu t'occupais de Totchi plutôt que du diabète de Kyo ?

- Je vais le faire mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

- Die, on est dans un parc d'attractions ! Il y a mille et une possibilités de vous rapprocher. Ne restez pas collés à nous !

Die sourit et comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit Totchi par le bras :

- Tu viens avec moi pour essayer les nouvelles montagnes russes ?

_T'as pas plus romantique Die ?_ pensa Kaoru en retenant un sourire.

Mais la proposition semblait tout à fait plaire à Toshiya :

- Celles avec triple looping ?

- Celles avec triple looping !

- Hé ! Je viens aussi ! s'écria Kyo.

_Boulet va ! _

Kaoru passa un bras autour de l'impétueux chanteur :

- Non tu viens avec moi ! Ne voulais-tu pas essayer le Palais de l'Horreur ?

Die remercia Kaoru d'un regard et s'éloigna avec Totchi. Kaoru et Shinya se lancèrent un regard complice tandis que Kyo cherchait à traîner son leader :

- Bon allez on y va !

- Tu viens Shinya ?

- Au Palais de l'Horreur ? Merci bien ! répondit Shinya qui avait encore plus peur de ce genre de choses que Kaoru.

- J'y vais bien moi ! objecta Kaoru. Entre pétochards on se soutiendra !

Shinya n'était pas du tout rassuré mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas très envie de rester tout seul :

- Ok je viens.

- Evitez de vous évanouir de peur les filles ! se moqua Kyo. Moi je vous porte pas !

Le Palais de l'Horreur était une attraction plus élaborée que celles de ce genre que l'on trouve habituellement. Interdit aux moins de quatorze ans, aux épileptiques et à toute personne impressionnable, il bénéficiait de quelques innovations technologiques et d'effets spéciaux utilisés dans le cinéma. Pour bien commencer, ils furent immédiatement plongés dans le noir complet et la seule lumière qui vint parfois provenait d'hologrammes terriblement réalistes qui représentaient toutes sortes de visions cauchemardesques. Le parcours était complexe et très étroit. Pas moyen de fuir ou de revenir en arrière. Shinya, un peu claustrophobe et angoissé par l'obscurité, s'accrocha au blouson de Kaoru pour ne pas le perdre. Comme ses yeux ne servaient plus à rien, il préféra les fermer ce qui lui permettait au moins d'éviter les hologrammes.

Les hurlements de frayeur des visiteurs faisaient écho à toutes sortes de rugissements, rires démoniaques, murmures fantomatiques qui s'élevaient dans l'ombre. C'était si bien fait qu'on avait souvent l'impression que la « chose » se situait juste à côté de soi. Shinya fit un bond de terreur en entendant une voix de psychopathe, qui respirait fortement :

- Amène ta tête ici…Je vais te la trancher…Je te promets de faire vite…

Shinya se mit à courir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher mais se cogna tout de suite contre Kaoru :

- Hé Shin-chan ça va ?

Avant que Shinya ait pu se remettre, le sol se mit brusquement à trembler fortement sous ses pieds. Il trébucha et tomba par terre sur ses mains. Il se recroquevilla avec un gémissement : une douleur aigue s'élançait de son poignet gauche.

_Oh non pas ça, pas ici…_

Autour de lui, ça n'arrêtait pas de secouer dans tous les sens. La peur le prit d'être tombé là où il n'aurait pas dû et il se mit à crier :

- Kyo ! Kao !

- On est là Shin, ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit Kao devant lui.

Kyo ajouta d'un ton qui montrait que, lui, s'amusait comme un petit fou :

- Avancez tout droit, n'ayez pas peur !

Le cœur battant, Shinya avança comme il put, à quatre pattes car il était impossible de se tenir debout avec de telles secousses. Il essayait de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur son poignet pour éviter d'avoir mal. Soudain, sa main se posa sur une chose gluante non identifiée et il s'aperçut que le sol en était jonché.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a par terre bordel !!

Le fait de jurer prouvait qu'il commençait sérieusement à perdre le contrôle. Ces ténèbres l'oppressaient et sans aucun repère il avait le sentiment d'être là depuis une éternité. Et s'il perdait les autres ? Et s'il ne ressortait jamais ?

Brusquement, un horrible visage phosphorescent de démon surgit de nulle part et se jeta sur lui. Shinya se retrouva plaqué au sol par un poids aussi lourd qu'un corps. Toute rationalité l'abandonna et il poussa un hurlement de terreur. Le poids se retira aussi vite qu'il s'était abattu mais le jeune homme resta couché en chien de fusil, incapable de bouger et se mit à pleurer. Le sol s'agitait toujours comme pris de folie…

- Shin-chan ?

La voix de Kyo, teintée d'inquiétude s'éleva dans le noir. Lui et Kaoru avaient atteint la fin de ce qu'ils avaient identifié comme une sorte de tapis roulant complètement fou. Comme il n'y eut aucune réponse. Kaoru commença à s'inquiéter :

- Kyo, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, je vais le chercher.

Il redescendit sur le tapis à quatre pattes et repartit en sens inverse. Il fut alarmé de buter sur le corps de Shinya par terre.

- Shinya ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Kao sors-moi de là…

Kaoru fut stupéfait d'entendre qu'il pleurait. Lui-même commençait à ne plus supporter l'endroit mais Shinya y avait été manifestement encore plus sensible que lui. Il caressa les cheveux de Shinya pour le rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas…rappelle-toi que ce n'est qu'une attraction, il ne peut rien t'arriver.

- J'ai mal au poignet gauche…

- Merde…Bon viens, je vais t'aider, on verra ça dehors.

Il prit Shinya par la taille et le guida cahin-caha jusqu'au bout du tapis.

- Kyo t'es là ?

- Oui, répondit leur ami. Et Shin ?

- Je suis là…

- Aie ! Kyo, tu m'as tapé sur le nez !

- Oups désolé ! Bon suivez-moi, ne me lâchez pas.

Kyo prit Kaoru par la main, Kaoru prit celle de Shinya et ils continuèrent dans l'épouvantable labyrinthe. Kaoru crut que ses cheveux se hérissaient en apercevant, Dieu sait comment, trois hologrammes de Kyo, Shinya et lui pendus à trois gibets.

- Comment font-ils ça ? marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Aucune idée, répondit Kyo. Maintenant je sais quelle tête j'aurais si je me pends !

Kaoru n'apprécia pas du tout cet humour noir de la part de quelqu'un qui avait des tendances suicidaires :

- Kyo, si j'y voyais quelque chose, je t'en collerais une !

Il sentit la main de Kyo serrer la sienne comme s'il voulait s'excuser.

Shinya ne disait plus un mot et Kaoru finit par arriver au bout de sa patience :

- C'est encore loin cette putain de sortie ?!!

Une voix de psychopathe retentit. La même que celle que Shinya avait entendue avant :

- Vous voulez sortir ?...

- Rhooo putain mais ils sont trop forts ! commenta Kyo avec enthousiasme.

- Ta gueule ! lança Kaoru dont le sang avait fait un tour en entendant cette réplique qui si bien ajustée à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Enfin, un panneau lumineux leur indiqua la sortie avec une porte métallisée. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui courait vers eux retentit derrière accompagné d'un rire absolument infernal. Dans un crescendo de panique, les trois amis se ruèrent comme un seul homme vers la sortie, se précipitèrent dehors et claquèrent la porte derrière eux.

Kyo éclata de rire :

- Wouh ! En ben, que d'émotions !

Kaoru le regarda de travers et passa la main sur son visage :

- Bordel plus jamais ça…- il consulta sa montre et vit avec stupéfaction qu'ils n'étaient restés que dix minutes dans le Palais de l'Horreur.

Le sourire de Kyo s'évanouit quand il vit la tête de Shinya :

- Oh Shin…t'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

En effet, Shinya était très pâle et tremblait des mains. Kaoru lui prit délicatement le poignet pour l'examiner :

- Tu as mal si je te touche ?

- Oui mais pas beaucoup. Je crois qu'il est juste un peu froissé.

D'après la mine qu'affichait Kyo, Kaoru comprit qu'il se sentait coupable :

- Kyo, c'est pas grave…

- J'suis désolé…

Shinya prit le relais :

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'y es pour rien si je suis trouillard !

Kyo sembla un peu rasséréné et dit :

- Bon, venez je vous paye un remontant.

Comme ils le suivaient, Shinya coula un regard inquiet vers Kaoru :

- Eh Kao… ?

- Oui ?

- Ne dis jamais à Die dans quel état j'ai été sinon je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

- Promis je ne dirai rien, répondit Kaoru en souriant.

Une fois seul avec Totchi, Die ne perdit pas de temps. Il le prit par la main, se fichant totalement des regards antipathiques que lui jetèrent certains passants. Totchi réagit en caressant sa main avec son pouce.

_Shinya a raison_, pensa-t-il. _Je ne dois pas laisser passer le bonheur quand il est si proche…_

Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'au manège mais ne se lâchèrent pas. Ils s'installèrent dans le dernier wagon là où les sensations sont les meilleures. Totchi jeta un regard à la fois excité et anxieux aux rails qui s'élevaient en boucle dans le ciel. Le manège avait un aspect vieux bois pourri fait pour inspirer encore plus de crainte aux visiteurs.

- Tu as peur ? le taquina Die.

- Pas du tout ! Ca va être mortel !

Ils furent solidement attachés à leurs sièges et le train commença à monter une côte quasi-verticale, prélude à une descente vertigineuse. Toshiya trépignait d'impatience et Die aimait le voir aussi heureux. En souriant, il lui saisit de nouveau la main et fut soulagé que Totchi la lui abandonne sans résistance. Il allait lui dire encore une fois les trois mots qui se pressaient à l'entrée de ses lèvres mais soudain :

- WAHOUUUU !!!

Die n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient parvenus au sommet de la montée et le train plongeait à présent à une allure décoiffante. Die crut que son cœur allait lui remonter dans la tête tellement ça allait vite et se mit à hurler d'enthousiasme. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts en dépit du vent et observa son voisin. Toshiya riait à gorge déployée, ses cheveux volants tout autour de lui, sa main serrant toujours celle de Die. Ce dernier cria :

- TOTCHI !

- QUOI ?

- JE T'AIME !

Toshiya lui offrit le plus radieux des sourires et approcha son visage du sien :

- Moi aussi…

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Die. A ce moment-là, le train enchaîna trois boucles l'une après l'autre mais Die ne ressentit rien par rapport aux sauts périlleux que firent son cœur. Ils étaient encore en train de s'embrasser quand le train s'arrêta. Totchi quitta les lèvres de son amoureux :

- Viens, sortons d'ici.

Ils remirent pieds à terre et s'éloignèrent du quai où se pressaient les candidats suivants aux sensations fortes. Die n'y tint et enlaça étroitement Toshiya :

- Je t'aime tellement…Je veux que nous soyons ensemble pour de vrai.

- Je sais…répondit le bassiste d'une voix douce. Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre. Nous allons former un vrai couple maintenant.

Le sourire que Die lui offrit valait tous les cadeaux du monde. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau tendrement, au milieu de la foule, puis ils partirent à la recherche de leurs amis main dans la main.

Shinya, Kaoru et Kyo buvaient des sodas, debouts à l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés. En voyant revenir le nouveau couple, Kaoru et Shinya affichèrent un air ravi mais Kyo écarquilla les yeux :

- Mais ?! Vous nous aviez caché ça les gars ! Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

- Depuis un quart d'heure, répondit Die dont les yeux pétillaient.

Kyo eut l'air de se poser un tas de questions. Kaoru l'enlaça affectueusement :

- Laisse tomber ! Ils sont enfin ensemble c'est l'essentiel.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3/**

Kyo était rentré du parc d'attraction avec un moral bien meilleur qu'il ne l'avait eu depuis longtemps. L'histoire entre Die et Toshiya était une bonne chose. Ils pouvaient s'aimer _eux_ ! Tout ce qui'il craignait était que leur amour lui rappelle trop ce que lui ne pouvait pas avoir.

Il faisait nuit quand il revint avec Kaoru dans l'appartement et comme ils avaient grignoté pas mal de sucreries, ils n'avaient pas faim. Kyo prit sa douche puis zona dans la télé pendant que Kaoru prenait la sienne. Quand le leader revint, il ne portait qu'un caleçon blanc. Ce n'était pas vraiment indécent vu qu'ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps mais Kyo, dans l'état sentimental où il se trouvait, fut pris d'une bouffée de chaleur. Kaoru, sans rien remarquer, vint s'affaler à côté de Kyo avec un soupir d'aise :

- Quelle bonne journée !

- Même avec le Palais de l'Horreur ? demanda Kyo pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Avec le recul, je me trouve ridicule d'avoir eu peur dans un truc pareil ! Je crois que si j'y retournais, je serais beaucoup plus calme. Par contre, pauvre Shinya ! On ne l'y reverra pas de sitôt !

- J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut vraiment pas, dit Kyo en repliant ses jambes sur le canapé, les yeux tournés vers la télé pour éviter de dévorer Kaoru du regard.

- Mais non voyons ! le rassura ce dernier. Et puis t'inquiète, il n'est pas traumatisé non plus !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kaoru aborda un tout autre sujet plus grave :

- Dis Kyo, demain c'est notre dernier jour de break alors comment tu te sens ?

Kyo put répondre avec sincérité :

- Beaucoup mieux. Tu sais, aujourd'hui au parc, je n'ai pas pensé à ma mère et je ne me suis jamais traité de monstre. J'étais juste content comme un gosse d'être avec vous.

Il respira un bon coup puis dit dans un souffle en gardant les yeux dans le vide :

- En plus…ta présence me fait du bien.

C'était une mini-victoire pour Kaoru qui avait craint de ne servir à rien. Lui aussi se sentait bien avec Kyo. Tellement bien que sa petite amie ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde. Il tenait plus à Kyo qu'à elle, c'était tout à fait évident.

_De toute façon, ce n'était pas très sérieux entre nous. _

Kyo était recroquevillé en boule dans une position qu'il affectionnait. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus noirs. Envie de changement avait-il dit. 100 naturel, 100 adorable à croquer. Kaoru le préférait ainsi plutôt qu'avec toute la panoplie compliquée qu'il utilisait pour cacher sa véritable apparence. Il fut emplis d'un irrésistible élan de tendresse envers Kyo. Il quitta le canapé et s'accroupit en face de son ami qui tenait tout entier entre les bras de Kaoru, posés de chaque côté de lui. Avec un sourire, Kaoru se pencha et posa un baiser très doux sur le front du chanteur puis un autre sur sa joue. La douche que Kyo avait prise avait laissé des effluves fruitées partout sur sa peau et ses cheveux. Kaoru prit son temps pour les respirer, les yeux fermés, son visage effleurant celui de Kyo. Il ouvrit les paupières en entendant comme un soupir de la part de Kyo et tomba sur ses iris chocolat noyées de larmes. Kaoru avait déjà vu le regard que Kyo avait. Cette émotion mêlée de tristesse et de tendresse, il l'avait éprouvée lui-même et d'autres l'avaient éprouvée pour lui. Pas stupide, une hypothèse se présenta tout de suite à son esprit mais elle était si folle qu'il ne voulut pas y croire. Comme Kyo tremblait légèrement, Kaoru posa une main sur son bras et le questionna sans brusquerie :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

- Kao…

Kyo semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes ou de partir en courant.

- Dis moi, insista Kaoru. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état.

Leurs têtes étaient assez proches pour que Kyo n'ait qu'à basculer légèrement pour embrasser Kaoru. Stupéfait, le guitariste le vit s'approcher au ralenti. Il savait très bien ce qui était en train d'arriver mais il ne bougea pas, l'esprit soudain anesthésié par une confortable sensation. Sans qu'il se contrôle, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour accueillir celles de Kyo….mais soudain, le chanteur stoppa net son avancée et se rejeta en arrière, l'air mortifié :

- Pardon…bredouilla-t-il, les yeux baissés.

Kaoru, qui avait repris ses esprits, était complètement perturbé par la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir. Kyo avait failli l'embrasser et il s'était laissé faire ! Mieux encore, il en avait eu envie !

_J'y comprends plus rien…_

Kyo avait caché sa tête dans ses bras croisés mais le tremblement de ses épaules indiquait qu'il pleurait. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, Kaoru demanda :

- Kyo, parle-moi franchement : qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

- Je ne peux pas…répondit le petit brun. Tu vas être dégoûté.

Pour ne pas le braquer, Kaoru résista à une envie impérieuse de le serrer dans ses bras et resta sagement accroupi comme il était, les mais posées sur le bord du canapé. D'une voix rassurante, il répondit :

- Tu ne me dégoûteras jamais. Dis-moi je t'en prie…fais-moi confiance.

Kyo resta muet pendant plusieurs secondes. Enfin, sans relever la tête, il avoua d'une voix étouffée :

- Je crois…que je suis amoureux de toi. Ca fait déjà pas mal de temps.

A la lumière de cet aveu, beaucoup de choses concernant le comportement de Kyo s'éclairèrent pour Kaoru. Oh oui, il comprenait tout maintenant ! Et ça lui ressemblait bien de se torturer de cette façon….Il était partagé entre le soulagement et le choc car jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Kyo nourrissait de tels sentiments à son égard.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais si mal n'est-ce pas ?

Kyo répondit par un hochement de tête.

- Je savais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais. Je ne te mérite pas. J'avais tellement peur…un petit monstre comme moi…

Cette fois, Kaoru l'interrompit brusquement en l'attrapant par les épaules :

- Pour la millième fois, je t'interdis de parler de toi de cette façon ! dit-il rudement.

Comme Kyo semblait un peu effrayé, il se radoucit et le relâcha en ajoutant :

- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, tu n'es pas un monstre et tu mérites quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que toi.

Mais après ce que Kyo avait dit, il y avait une réponse à faire : oui ou non ? Kaoru se mordilla les lèvres avec nervosité. Puis il choisit soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas heurter son ami :

- Tu sais…je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. Parce que je ne comprends plus trop les miens. J'ai des élans envers toi…parfois j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus te lâcher. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux, vraiment pas. Pardonne-moi mais c'es trop neuf encore pour que j'y vois clair et je ne veux pas te faire croire n'importe quoi.

Kyo resta interdit pendant un moment puis demanda avec difficulté :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse alors ? Essayer d'étouffer mes sentiments ?

Kaoru poussa un léger soupir :

- Non écoute…j'ai juste besoin de temps. Je sens que…ce serait facile de tomber amoureux de toi.

Il se mit à rire à ses propres paroles :

-T'imagine pas ce que c'est pour moi de dire ça ! Je n'avais encore jamais eu de tels sentiments pour un homme.

- Peut-être que tu te trompes alors ? suggéra tristement Kyo.

Kaoru se hissa sur un genou et l'entoura de ses bras en posant sa tête contre la sienne :

- Non, je ne crois vraiment pas. Mais je veux aller lentement pour être sûr de moi. Tu peux déjà être sûr que tu comptes énormément pour moi et que jamais, je ne te laisserai tomber. Le jour où je te dirai « je t'aime », tu pourras me croire à cent pour cent.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Kyo se remit à sourire :

- En fait, c'est déjà énorme pour moi qui avais si peur que tu me rejettes. J'ai beaucoup de chance.

Kaoru lui caressa légèrement la joue puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fut bref et chaste. Ce n'était pas encore un baiser d'amour mais c'était déjà un peu plus que de l'amitié. Après cela, il s'allongea sur le côté et ouvrit les bras à Kyo pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se lova dans l'anneau protecteur qui se referma tendrement sur lui. Cinq minutes après, il dormait à poings fermés. Kaoru sourit de cette rapidité et le regarda longtemps, le cœur remué d'une douce émotion. Puis il finit par s'endormir à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4/**

Pendant que Kyo et Kaoru envisageaient de prendre un nouveau tournant dans leur relation, Toshiya reçut un coup de fil surprenant. C'était Yoshiki. Il avait reçut le mail de Shinya et cela lui avait donné l'idée de revenir quelques jours au Japon pour qu'ils viennent tous fêter l'anniversaire du batteur chez lui, dans la maison que le leader de X gardait à Tokyo. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yoshiki faisait ce genre de proposition. Quand il était encore le producteur de Dir en Grey, les garçons, avaient fait leurs anniversaires chez lui à Los Angeles. Totchi avait eu le sentiment que Yoshiki se sentait seul dans son immense villa et que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de la voir pleine de monde et de bruit. Qu'il leur propose encore cela des années après était une bonne surprise. Aussi répondit-il :

- Oui ce serait super !

_Surtout pour Shinya._

De l'autre côté du combiné, la voix de Yoshiki trahissait son sourire :

- Alors préviens tout le monde sauf Shinya. Ce serait plus drôle d'organiser une fête surprise non ?

- Oui mais comment on s'organise pour…. ?

- Laisse-moi faire, je m'occupe de tout ! Venez demain soir chez moi, vous n'avez rien de plus à prévoir. Moi je prends l'avion dans une heure.

Totchi avait été un peu surpris mais après tout, Yoshiki pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait à la minute où il le voulait. Il devait avoir besoin d'un peu de vacances vu le temps qu'il passait à travailler. Il accepta et après avoir raccroché, il rappela aussitôt Die, Kyo et Kaoru pour les informer du projet.

Shinya, avec sa discrétion habituelle, n'avait rien prévu de faire pour son anniversaire. La plupart du temps, il s'en fichait et laissait ceux qui le voulaient bien organiser quelque chose s'ils en avaient envie. Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, les quatre complices se réunirent chez Totchi pour convenir d'une manière de procéder. Kaoru émit quelques réserves :

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne chose d'emmener Shinya chez Yoshiki sans le prévenir ? Il est tellement timide avec lui que je crains que la surprise le rende complètement muet !

- Moi je suis partant rien que pour voir sa tête ! dit Die en riant.

Il se prit une tape sur la tête de la part de Totchi qui était confortablement callé entre ses jambes, le dos contre sa poitrine.

- Evidemment toi, dés qu'il s'agit de lui faire un coup fourré, t'es toujours d'attaque !

Die lui tira la langue et resserra ses bras autour du torse de son chéri en posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Il s'attira ainsi un sourire attendri de la part de Kaoru. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment trop mignons. Peut-être qu'un jour, il agirait de même avec Kyo ? Ce dernier, assis sagement près du leader, brillait par son silence. Pour le ramener sur terre, Kaoru attrapa l'une de ses mèches noires et tira gentiment dessus :

- A quoi tu penses comme ça warumono ?

Kyo lui adressa un sourire :

- Je pensais juste à l'amoureux secret de Shinya. Si seulement nous savions qui c'est, la meilleure surprise à lui faire serait de le lui amener.

- Oh pour ça ne vous en faites pas ! intervint gaiement Toshiya. Pour te répondre Kaoru, Shinya sera ravi de voir Yoshiki. Quand à son amoureux, ne vous en préoccupez pas pour le moment.

- Toi tu en sais plus que nous ! dit Kyo d'un air soupçonneux.

Die se mit à bouder :

- Quoi ? Tu sais qui c'est ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas ?

- Désolé koi, répondit le bassiste en l'embrassant sur la joue. C'est le secret de Shinya, pas le mien.

- Pfff n'empêche qu'il te l'a dit !

- Je l'y ai un peu forcé en fait. Et puis toi, tu n'aurais pas arrêté de le charrier !

- Ca veut dire qu'on le connaît ?demanda Kyo.

- Oui on le connaît, soupira Totchi. Mais je ne vous dirai rien de plus !

- Bon, on s'organise comment ? demanda Kaoru qui voulait recentrer la conversation.

- Ben c'est facile, répondit Totchi. Comme d'habitude, il n'a rien prévu alors ce soir, on va le voir et on lui dit qu'on l'emmène boire un coup pour son annif ! Il ne va rien soupçonner !

- Les plans les plus simples sont les meilleurs ! ricana Kyo.

- Exactement !

Ceci décidé, ils passèrent la journée à faire les magasins à la recherche de cadeaux pour leur ami. La tâche était d'autant plus ardue que Shinya n'était pas difficile et qu'à trop avoir le choix, on n'arrive plus à choisir ! A un moment, Kaoru profita de ce qu'il était seul avec Totchi pour lui demander :

- Dis, ce ne serait pas de Yoshiki dont Shin-chan est amoureux ?

Le bassiste regarda son leader avec de grands yeux :

- Comment t'as compris ça toi ?!

- Un peu d'observation et de logique, répondit Kaoru en haussant les épaules. J'ai pas mal réfléchi et ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. En fait je n'étais pas sûr de moi, jusqu'à il y a deux secondes ! Donc j'ai vu juste ?

- Oui, dit Totchi. Mais ne dis rien aux autres.

- T'en fais pas – le leader eut l'air soucieux- dis donc, Shinya n'a pas choisi le plus simple ! Comment on va faire ? Yoshiki n'est pas du tout de ce bord-là pour ce que j'en sais.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire…marmonna Totchi. Il est vraiment obsédé par lui, ça finit par m'inquiéter. Je crois que je vais l'aider à regarder d'autres gars, ce serait plus sain.

- Oui c'est sûr.

Ils finirent par trouver ce qu'il fallait et chacun se retira chez soi pour se préparer. Kaoru se chargeait de passer prendre tout le monde. Toshiya passa un coup de fil à Yoshiki pour l'informer de l'heure de leur arrivée puis, une fois habillé, il fila chez Shinya avec un paquet sous le bras. Comme il s'y attendait, le batteur était dans sa chambre, en yukata et ne semblait pas se soucier plus que ça de ce jour spécial.

- Bon anniversaire Shinyaaaa !! gazouilla Totchi en passant la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Shinya leva les yeux et sourit :

- Tu me l'as déjà dit ce matin.

- Pas grave, je le redis et avec un cadeau ! fit Totchi en brandissant le paquet d'un air triomphal.

- Oh Totchi c'est gentil…

- C'est normal ! rectifia le brun en venant s'asseoir près de lui. D'ailleurs on va tous au bar ce soir pour fêter ça ! Kao vient nous chercher tout à l'heure.

- D'accord. Quelque chose de simple hein ? J'ai pas tellement envie de faire la fête.

En effet, le visage fin du jeune homme trahissait une mélancolie qui attrista son ami.

- Oh pourquoi ? T'as le cafard ?

- Non laisse tomber…marmonna amèrement Shinya. C'est tellement con que même à moi, je me fais pitié…

- Arrête, tu m'inquiètes là…

Toshiya prit Shinya dans ses bras. Peu habitué aux câlins, Shinya se raidit par réflexe mais il finit par se détendre. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Toshiya lui communiquer le réconfort de son amitié.

- Tu sais To-chan, t'as beaucoup de chance, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir ce dernier en passant les doigts dans les cheveux légers du batteur.

- Tu es amoureux et tu es aimé en retour. Toi et Die vous pouvez vous laissez totalement aller. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous êtes libres de construire votre histoire à la vue de tout le monde. Rien d'autre à faire que vous aimer…

- C'est vrai, admit Toshiya avec un sourire rêveur. Mais tu connaîtras ça toi aussi. Ton tour viendra.

- J'aimerais tellement…vivre une vraie histoire. Aimer quelqu'un à la folie et que ce soit réciproque. Tout lui donner…- la voix du jeune homme tremblait- tout…mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme…je suis capable d'aller très loin. Je voudrais me laisser bouffer par l'amour. M'endormir et me réveiller près de quelqu'un…

Il y avait un tel accent de tristesse dans le ton de Shinya que Totchi se sentit ému aux larmes. Pendant un bref instant, il se mit à détester Yoshiki pour avoir rendu Shinya si malheureux. Mais il réalisa vite que c'était stupide parce que Yoshiki n'avait rien fait pour provoquer ça et qu'il n'était même pas au courant. Soudain, Shinya crispa sa main sur le bras de Totchi et se mit à pleurer :

- Yoshiki ne voudra jamais de moi. Je voudrais tellement trouver quelqu'un…j'en ai marre d'être seul.

Toshiya le serra très fort et le berça pour le calmer. Une résolution mûrissait dans son esprit :

- Shin chan écoute…A partir de demain, je te jure de t'aider à oublier Yoshiki. Je vais te présenter plein d'amis, même les autres vont s'y mettre ! On va te caser, je peux te l'assurer !

Tu as tout pour toi alors il n'y a pas de raison que tu restes seul ! Moi je ne veux plus te voir dans cet état.

Shinya renifla légèrement et se dégagea des bras de son ami en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche.

- Désolé pour ce spectacle pathétique.

- Pfff tu n'es pas pathétique ! Je crois que t'as seulement besoin d'affection. Quand je pense qu'on t'appelait la Reine des Glaces !

Shinya esquissa un faible sourire puis regarda le paquet délaissé sur le couvre-lit.

- En plus, j'ai même pas ouvert ton cadeau.

- Vas-y parce que tu vas en avoir besoin maintenant.

- C'est une boîte de mouchoirs ?

- Non ! répondit Totchiya en riant. C'est mieux que ça !

Shinya défit l'emballage et découvrit une superbe chemise bleu nuit en soie accompagnée d'une chaîne en argent.

- Wouah elle est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup !

- Vas-y mets-là ! Fais toi beau pour ce soir.

- Mais elle est trop chic pour aller dans un bar.

- Non, non, protesta Toshiya en souriant. Mets ce que tu as de mieux. Je suis sûr qu'avec ça, tu vas tomber tous ceux que tu croiseras !

_Je vise particulièrement un batteur/pianiste ultra célèbre qui ne sait pas ce qu'il perd ! _

Shinya céda et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Toshiya réfléchissait. Il fallait que Shinya se rende chez Yoshiki au maximum de sa séduction. Il priait pour que le batteur ne se montre pas trop intimidé. Si seulement il pouvait avoir le cran d'essayer de séduire leur ex-producteur ! Si rien ne se passait, il tiendrait sa promesse de lui trouver un copain.

Shinya ressortit au bout de vingt minutes et Totchi en resta pantois d'admiration. La chemise lui allait comme si elle avait été coupée sur lui. Bien cintrée au niveau de la taille, elle soulignait le corps svelte du batteur et le pantalon moulant qu'il avait passé complétait agréablement l'ensemble. Il avait passé la chaîne ainsi que de fins bracelets en argents.

- Shin-chan, t'es à couper le souffle !

L'intéressé rougit. Toshiya se leva et demanda gaiement :

- Tu veux bien que je te coiffe et te maquille ? J'adore faire ça pour les autres !

Shinya acquiesça et ils retournèrent dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit devant le miroir et se laissa peigner par le bassiste qui jouait en même temps dans ses cheveux humides. Pas de fioritures de ce côté-là, se dit Toshiya. Puis il prit du eye-liner et souligna les yeux de Shinya d'un geste sûr.

- Tu fais ça mieux que moi, remarqua le batteur. Tu veux pas te reconvertir en maquilleur ?

Le brun sourit puis demanda :

- T'as du gloss ?

- Oui plein, regarde dans le tiroir.

Toshiya y trouva une belle collection de lipstick aux goûts fuités.

- Il y a plein de parfums différents ! s'extasia-t-il en les examinant. Quel dommage que tu n'en fasses profiter personne.

Il fit une petit moue malicieuse :

- Dis-moi, Yoshiki adore les fraises non ?

- Totchi ! s'exclama Shinya en piquant un fard.

- On ne sait jamais ! T'es tellement beau que tu pourrais faire craquer un hétéro !

Mais Shinya ne fut pas du tout amusé :

- Ne me donne pas ce genre d'espoir ou je vais finir par croire que tu te moques de moi.

Totchi revint vers lui et lui posa un bisou sur le front :

- Je ne ferais jamais ça !

Mais il étala tout de même du gloss à la fraise sur les lèvres de Shinya.

- Yoshiki est allergique aux fraises, objecta le batteur.

- Ca ne l'empêche pas d'en manger dés qu'il peut ! pouffa Toshiya. Tu te rappelles, un jour dans sa villa ?

En effet, Yoshiki leur avait dit que les fraises et le crabe lui provoquaient parfois des réactions épidemiques. Manque de chance, c'était aussi deux des choses qu'il aimait le plus. Les Dirus l'avaient une fois surpris devant son ordinateur, une main sur la souris et l'autre plongée dans un énorme bol de fraises.

- Yoshiki–sensei, vous êtes allergique ! s'était exclamé Kyo.

Leur producteur avait alors eu l'air d'un gamin pris en faute. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que Toshiya, qui l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un d'impressionnant, avait pu se rendre compte du caractère profondément humain de Yoshiki. Loin de rembarrer Kyo pour manque de respect, il avait ri et avait eu cette réponse surprenante et adorable de puérilité :

- Je m'en fiche, j'aime trop ça !

Shinya et Totchi se mirent à rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Le gloss de Shinya dégageait un irrésistible parfum de bonbon. Totchi retourna fouiller dans le tiroir :

- Je vais en mettre aussi si tu permets.

- Bien sûr vas-y ! Die apprécieras.

- J'espère bien !

Toshiya trouva le parfum qu'il voulait et en mit sur ses lèvres pendant que Shina s'examinait dans le miroir :

- Bon, j'espère que ça va ?

- Tu plaisantes ? T'es parfait !

- Attention Totchi, le taquina le batteur. Sinon c'est toi qui va craquer pour moi !

- Aaaaaah si je n'avais pas Die ! Mais désolé, pour le moment, je préfère les grandes perches rouges avec deux neurones !

- Ooooh pauvre Die ! dit Shinya en éclatant de rire.

A ce moment-là, la sonnerie retentit. C'était Kyo, Kaoru et Die qui poussèrent un « Whaou ! » d'admiration en voyant Shinya.

- Joli travail Totchi ! commenta Kaoru.

- Merci ! J'suis fier de moi !

Die vint enlacer son chéri avec une petite mine boudeuse :

- Ca t'a plu de t'occuper de lui on dirait ?

- Oui beaucoup ! répondit son amant pour l'embêter. Au fait, il a une jolie collection de gloss aux fruits, tu veux tester ?

- Avec grand plaisir.

Die passa une main derrière la tête de Totchi et lécha sensuellement ses lèvres avant de les unir aux siennes. Toshiya ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir ; les baisers de Die, toujours chauds et tendres, lui donnaient l'impression de planer.

Die quitta lentement sa bouche et murmura :

- Tu as un goût de pomme verte…délicieux…Je sens que je vais t'offrir ce genre de choses.

- Euh dites les tourtereaux, on vous gêne pas trop ?

Cette charmante intervention venait bien sûr de Kyo qui, les poings sur les hanches, dévisageait le couple entre Kaoru et Shinya qui riaient de bon cœur.

- Bon, on va y aller puisque le Hobbit s'impatiente !

Die évita de justesse le coup de pieds aux fesses que Kyo voulut lui asséner et les cinq garçons se mirent en route.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 6/**

Chemin faisant, Shinya ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'ils prenaient une direction inhabituelle.

- On va dans quel bar là ?

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'un foulard vint se poser sur ses yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! s'écria-t-il.

- Chhhht…, fit la voix de Die à son oreille. Ne t'en fais pas, nous voulons juste te faire une surprise.

Kyo, qui savait maintenant que Shinya avait peur quand il ne voyait rien, lui prit la main pour le rassurer. Shinya avait confiance en ses amis aussi fit-il un effort pour rester calme. Mais le temps lui parut très long et ce ne fut pas sans soulagement qu'il sentit la voiture s'arrêter.

- On est arrivés ! annonça joyeusement Totchi assis à l'avant.

Shinya fut guidé par eux pour quitter la voiture et gravir trois marches de ce qui devait être un perron. Quelqu'un sonna et son bandeau lui fut retiré au moment où le propriétaire des lieux ouvrait la porte.

- Ohayo minna ! Je suis heureux de vous voir !

Shinya fut tellement saisi qu'il en resta comme statufié. Yoshiki ! Yoshiki devant lui qui les accueillait avec toute la gentillesse qui le caractérisait. Il portait une longue chemise blanche qui n'était fermé qu'à partir du quatrième bouton ainsi qu'un jean noir. Sur la peau satinée de son torse luisait un pendentif en argent et cristal. Pour une fois, il ne se cachait pas derrière des lunettes de soleil et ses yeux sombres, ourlés de mascara, se posèrent sur le jeune homme

- Joyeux anniversaire Shinya !

Il était beau à en mourir. Shinya, médusé, réussit à balbutier en s'inclinant maladroitement :

- Yoshiki-san ! Je…je ne savais pas que nous venions chez vous.

- C'est normal, c'était prévu comme ça ! répondit Yoshiki en souriant.

Il recula avec un geste d'invitation :

- Venez entrez et faites comme chez vous.

Sa maison était plus petite et plus chaleureuse que la grande villa qu'il avait à Los Angeles. Plus traditionnelle aussi car on s'y déchaussait à l'entrée et les portes étaient des shoji. Les Dir en Grey n'étaient pas les seuls invités. Plusieurs membres de leur staff étaient déjà là entre apéritifs et discussions sur fond de musique rock. Kaoru, tout en saluant joyeusement les personnes présentes, gardait un œil sur Shinya pour voir comment la vue de Yoshiki l'avait traité. Il semblait un peu à l'ouest en recevant les voeux et les cadeaux de tout le monde.

Le champagne et le saké coulèrent généreusement, servis par un Yoshiki qui se comportait en hôte attentif. Bien que cette soirée lui fût consacrée, Shinya ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Le choc qu'il avait eu en se retrouvant si brutalement devant celui qu'il aimait l'avait laissé chamboulé, triste et sans la moindre envie de se montrer sociable. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire à présent était de retourner chez lui et de s'enfouir sous sa couette en pleurant. Mais ses amis avaient voulu lui faire plaisir alors il ne devait pas se montrer aussi sauvage. Il allait prendre sur lui et espérer que la soirée passe rapidement. A moitié caché dans un coin, il observa Yoshiki qui allait et venait, riait avec Kyo à propos d'il-ne-savait–quoi. Shinya aimait le voir d'aussi bonne humeur alors que beaucoup savaient à quel point Yoshiki avait pu souffrir et pleurer dans sa vie.

Un énorme gâteau arriva. Shinya rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque tout le monde lui chanta « bon anniversaire » avec Yoshiki au piano. Kaoru lui mit une pelle à tarte dans la main et Shinya dut découper des parts pour les distribuer à tout le monde. Il faisait de son mieux pour sourire et avoir l'air amusé mais il se sentait ridicule sous tous ces regards. Quand tout le monde fut servi, il voulut retourner dans son coin mais Yoshiki le stoppa et demanda avec sollicitude :

- Shinya, pourquoi restes-tu seul ? Tu vas bien ?

Shinya se força à sourire et répondit en baissant les yeux :

- Oui je vais très bien Yoshiki-san. Je vous remercie d'avoir organisé tout ça.

- Ne me remercie pas voyons, ça me fait plaisir. D'ailleurs j'ai été content de recevoir ton mail.

- Ah oui ?...Je craignais d'être importun…

Il leva les yeux et vit Yoshiki qui lui souriait doucement :

- Si je te l'ai donné, c'est bien pour que tu l'utilises. N'hésite pas, j'aime avoir de tes nouvelles.

Yoshiki ramena en arrière l'une de ses mèches blond vénitien qui lui tombait toujours sur les yeux. Sa main redescendit ensuite toucher délicatement le col de sa chemise. C'était un geste qu'il faisait très souvent, probablement sans s'en rendre compte mais c'était d'une telle sensualité que le cœur de Shinya battit follement dans sa poitrine. C'était encore plus dur quand Yoshiki se tenait à cinquante centimètres de lui car s'il pouvait éviter de le regarder, il ne pouvait pas fuir l'odeur enivrante d'after-shave qui émanait de lui. Ce parfum lui allait parfaitement bien il semblait à Shinya qu'il s'insinuait sournoisement dans les moindres recoins de son corps pour l'ensorceler. (1)

Yoshiki prit sur la table du buffet deux coupes de champagne et en tendit une au jeune batteur. Shinya leva la main pour la prendre et effleura les doigts de celui qu'il aimait. Un long frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds ; c'était la première fois qu'il le touchait. Yoshiki ne sembla rien remarquer et fit un signe de tête :

- A ta santé Shinya.

Ce dernier répondit comme un automate et but, sans même faire attention au goût du champagne. Yoshiki conservait toujours ce sourire placide et doux qui lui donnait envie de se réfugier dans ses bras là, tout suite et de s'offrir à lui sans réserve. Son corps, qu'il savait parfait, esquissé sous les vêtements simples qu'il portait, le remplissait d'un désir affolant. Les mains de Shinya se mirent à trembler. Se sentant sur le point de craquer, il marmonna une vague excuse et quitta la pièce en faisant de gros efforts pour marcher au lieu de courir.

Kaoru et Toshiya qui avaient suivi la scène avec intérêt, n'augurèrent rien de bon du départ de leur ami et le suivirent. Ils le retrouvèrent assis sur les marches du perron, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Kaoru très inquiet, s'agenouilla et prit dans ses bras son ami qui tremblait de tous ses membres :

- Shin-chan que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme pleurait tellement qu'il avait du mal à articuler :

- Kao…j'en peux plus.

Le guitariste échangea un regard désolé avec Toshiya. Ce dernier s'assit de l'autre côté de Shinya et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je sais que tu aimes Yoshiki, avoua Kaoru. Il t'a dit quelque chose de mal ?

- C'est pas ça…sanglota Shinya.

Il s'agrippa à son leader comme un enfant. Kaoru ne l'avait encore jamais vu craquer comme ça.

- Je l'aime Kao ! Je l'aime trop ! Ca me rend malade…Je supporte plus…

- Oh Shin chan…

Kaoru le serra contre lui en le berçant. Lui et Totchi commençaient sérieusement à regretter d'avoir emmené leur ami chez Yoshiki. Totchi essuya une grosse larme qui coulait sur la joue de Shinya :

- Courage mon Shin-chan…on va t'aider à l'oublier, il faut que tu tiennes le coup.

Ils virent le batteur respirer profondément pour calmer ses pleurs. Ils attendirent qu'il se soit suffisamment ressaisi avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais Shinya ne quitta plus ses deux amis d'une semelle sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter un nouveau tête à tête avec Yoshiki.

Une fois le gâteau mangé, les bouteilles vidées, la soirée toucha à sa fin. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les Dir en Grey. Die, qui avait bien profité du saké, cuvait tranquillement dans un fauteuil, la tête sur les genoux d'un Toshiya somnolent. Kyo, qui passé une heure du matin ne savait plus son nom, dormait comme un bébé à côté d'un Shinya mélancolique.

Kaoru était en train d'aider Yoshiki à faire un peu de rangement. Il étouffa un long bâillement en rangeant des assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Il avait moins bu que Die mais il avait tout de même les paupières lourdes. Ce que voyant, Yoshiki qui remettait au frais le surplus de bouteilles, demanda :

- Kaoru, tu es en état de conduire ?

- Je crois. J'irai pas vite.

- Sinon vous pouvez très bien dormir ici, il y a des chambres d'amis à l'étage. J'en ai connu d'autres des invités trop ivres pour repartir !- ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Kaoru ne fit pas trop de difficultés car au fond, ça l'arrangeait de ne pas avoir à conduire tout de suite.

- Alors je crois qu'on va abuser encore un peu.

Yoshiki se pencha en arrière pour jeter un œil dans le salon où se trouvaient les quatre autres et émit un petit rire :

- Oui, vu leur état, je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde !

Kaoru se rendit au salon :

- Les gars, on va dormir ici, je me sens pas en état de conduire.

Il regarda particulièrement Shinya en espérant que ça ne le dérangeait pas trop de rester encore un peu sous le toit de Yoshiki. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et répondit sans enthousiasme :

- Tant pis…on va pas prendre de risques.

Kaoru hocha la tête puis il se pencha sur Kyo en le prenant doucement par l'épaule pour le réveiller. Mais il eut beau faire, Kyo était profondément endormi.

- Mais quel boulet ! soupira le leader qui dut se résoudre à le porter dans ses bras.

Toshiya rit et entreprit de réveiller la grande gigue rouge qui comatait sur ses genoux.

- Hmmmm….marmonna Die en ouvrant un œil. Quand il vit Kyo dans les bras de Kaoru, il râla :

- Totchi, pourquoi tu me portes pas toi ?

- Non mais tu rêves ! s'écria le bassiste en remuant les jambes pour l'obliger à se lever.

Die se redressa avec une légèreté d'éléphant. Totchi lui plaqua un bisou sur les lèvres et le prit par la main :

- Allez au dodo !

Yoshiki les guida à l'étage. Die et Toshiya allèrent dormir ensemble, Shinya de son côté et Kaoru alla porter Kyo dans une chambre. Une fois seul avec son chanteur, il put librement penser à quel point il s'était senti proche de lui durant toute cette soirée. Kyo ne l'avait que rarement lâché et Kaoru n'aimait rien moins que de l'avoir avec lui tout le temps. En le regardant en train de dormir dans ses bras, il fut touché tout simplement. Ses sentiments évoluaient vite, vraiment vite…

Il ôta les vêtements de Kyo jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en boxer en essayant de ne pas accorder trop d'attention aux frissons étranges que cela lui procura. Il déposa Kyo sous la couverture d'un futon et se coucha à ses côtés pour le regarder dormir. Kaoru sourit : il aimait ça, il aimait être là. Peut-être bien qu'il l'aimait tout court. Un peu hésitant, il se pencha sur l'endormi et appuya doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Soudain, il se dit qu'il avait envie de rester là plutôt que d'aller dormir ailleurs. Trop fatigué pour se relever et se déshabiller, Kaoru prit Kyo dans ses bras et s'endormit sur une pensée : il aurait des choses à lui dire le lendemain…

Le lendemain matin, Toshiya se réveilla de très bonne humeur dans les bras de Die. Le guitariste s'était effondré après avoir touché l'oreiller et risquait une méchante gueule de bois. C'était la première fois que Totchi dormait avec lui. Une première nuit sans sexe, juste passée contre lui et ça lui convenait à merveille pour le moment. Souriant devant son amoureux endormi, Toshiya l'embrassa tendrement puis sortit avec précaution du lit pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était levé. Quand il descendit au rez –de-chaussée, il trouva Shinya assis près de la fenêtre qui regardait l'extérieur illuminé par le soleil. Au bruit de ses pas, le batteur se retourna. Son visage était littéralement transfiguré de bonheur. Il se précipita vers Totchi et sauta dans ses bras en s'écriant :

- Oh Totchi si tu savais ! J'ai l'impression de rêver, je suis tellement heureux !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shin-chan, étonné de voir les yeux de son ami étinceler de larmes de joie.

Shinya s'agrippa à ses bras :

- Yoshiki ! Il m'aime ! Il me l'a dit ! On a fait l'amour cette nuit !

- Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Toshiya

Shinya répondit par un sourire radieux. Toshiya se sentit empli d'une grande joie et le serra dans ses bras :

- Oh Shinya c'est formidable !

Devant le bonheur qui animait son meilleur ami, Toshiya pensa que décidemment cette journée s'annonçait merveilleuse.

**Pas taper s'il vous plaît ! La fic n'est pas tout à fait finie mais pour des raisons de découpage de l'histoire, j'ai préféré faire comme ça. Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à ce qui s'est passé entre Shinya et Yoshiki et attendez-vous à un lemon en bon et du forme ! **

**Merci de vos commentaires ! **

**Vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 7/**

**Je vois que cette histoire entre Yoshiki et Shinya vous intéresse ! lol ! Donc voici enfin ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit. Il y a un lemon alors âmes sensibles et trop jeunes s'abstenir ! **

Shinya se trouva incapable de dormir. Le cœur lourd et l'esprit agité, il se retournait sur son futon. Le simple fait de rester couché lui fut bientôt insupportable. Il se leva, se rhabilla et sortit de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Tout le monde dormait et il se sentit stupide à errer dans la maison comme un fantôme. Soudain, une voix retentit derrière lui en le faisant sursauter :

- Shinya ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Le batteur se retourna avec un rythme cardiaque accéléré. C'était Yoshiki, encore habillé, qui le regardait la moitié du corps passée à travers la porte entrouverte.

- Oh Yoshiki-san…J'ai fait trop de bruit, je vous ai réveillé ?

Yoshiki répondit légèrement amusé :

- Mais non voyons, je ne dormais pas.

- Ah…j'y arrive pas non plus.

- Dans ce cas, viens si tu veux. On sera deux à être insomniaques !

Shinya piqua un fard :

- Mais je vais vous gêner !

- Me gêner ? Non absolument pas. Je suis juste en train d'écouter des enregistrements pour Violet UK.

Shinya déglutit. Rester avec Yoshiki était à la fois tentant et terriblement effrayant. Mais l'envie fut la plus forte et il avança vers son ex-producteur qui sourit et le fit entrer. Quand il vit la pièce, les jambes de Shinya mollirent sous lui. Il était dans la chambre de Yoshiki ! Une belle pièce ronde, sobrement décorée dont le mobilier principal consistait en un immense lit opium on l'on pouvait facilement tenir à trois. Le lit idéal pour s'étaler tant qu'on voulait ou bien…Shinya se retint de se gifler pour chasser toutes les pensées déplacées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Yoshiki était retourné à son bureau et écoutait sur son ordinateur une chanson à bas volume. Shinya s'approcha et écouta avec une pointe de curiosité cet aperçu du projet sur lequel Yoshiki travaillait depuis des années.

- Ca s'appelle _Blind Dance_, précisa Yoshiki en se retournant.

- C'est magnifique, répondit sincèrement Shinya. Les paroles sont bouleversantes comme toutes celles que vous écrivez.

Yoshiki coupa la chanson et sourit en s'adossant à sa chaise :

- C'est vrai que je m'adresse à un fan acharné ! Même maintenant que tu me connais personnellement, tu es toujours fan de moi ?

Shinya baissa les yeux en tripotant son poignet gauche :

- Bien sûr…encore plus qu'avant.

Il était si gêné qu'il ne vit pas Yoshiki se lever et s'approcher de lui. Il tressaillit quand celui-ci lui prit délicatement le poignet. Il était si mince que Yoshiki pouvait en faire le tour avec son pouce et son majeur.

- Kyo m'a raconté que tu t'étais fait mal au parc d'attraction. Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, ce n'était rien de grave.

- Tu dois faire attention, avertit Yoshiki. Les poignets sont des zones fragiles pour les batteurs. J'en sais quelque chose !

La main de Yoshiki était toute douce et chaleureuse. Shinya devait se battre contre l'envie de la prendre dans les siennes. Yoshiki le lâcha et remonta ses manches en découvrant les brassards noirs de protection qu'il portait depuis qu'il s'était sévèrement esquinté les poignets à l'époque de X-Japan. Il en détacha un et le posa sur le poignet de Shinya avec une petite moue :

- En serrant bien, ça devrait tenir.

- Yoshiki-san ! s'écria Shinya terriblement gêné. Non je ne peux pas accepter, vous en avez besoin !

Dans un geste presque paniqué, il retira son bras sous l'œil surpris de Yoshiki :

- Mais j'en ai d'autres ne t'inquiète pas. Et ceux-là sont vraiment bien, ils te seront utiles. Prends-les comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en plus !

Il souriait avec douceur mais Shinya était proche du point de rupture. Il regarda fixement le brassard à moitié sanglé posé sur son bras. Yoshiki était si gentil, si prévenant…mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée des souffrances que ses attentions causaient à Shinya. Celui-ci recula : être trop près de Yoshiki, c'était comme être trop près du soleil : ça brûlait douloureusement. Il fut stoppé en buttant contre la table de chevet et plaqua une main sur sa bouche en se sentant sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Evidemment, son état n'échappa pas à Yoshiki qui eut l'air peiné et inquiet :

- Shinya pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Tu es si timide avec moi…Est-ce que je te fais peur à ce point ?

- C'est pas ça…balbutia le batteur en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Soudain, Shinya sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux. Sa résistant céda et laissa échapper un flot de larmes. Yoshiki l'attira contre lui et lui caressa le dos et les cheveux. Shinya avait l'impression de rêver. Il passa les bras autour de l'ancien leader et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine. Baigné dans le parfum de Yoshiki, il se sentit peu à peu réconforté. Les bras protecteurs de Yoshiki le faisaient se sentir mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti. La voix grave de Yoshiki chuchota :

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui…souffla Shinya en serrant davantage contre lui. Je suis désolé…

_Désolé de vous avoir montré ça…désolé d'être aussi faible et de nourrir des sentiments sans espoir. _

Totchi et Kaoru avaient raison : il devait absolument arrêter avec tout ça et tourner la page. A partir du lendemain, il allait tout faire pour se trouver un autre amour avant de se laisser noyer par celui-ci. Cette première étreinte avec Yoshiki serait également la dernière. Maintenant que Shinya était en train d'admettre cela, il se sentit soudain plus calme, résigné. Et certaines choses devinrent moins importantes. Puisqu'il renonçait à Yoshiki, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Il voulut lui dire la vérité une seule et unique fois. Ce dernier tentait toujours de le consoler :

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je suis inquiet de te voir dans cet état. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Là-dessus, Shinya rassembla tout son courage pour regarder Yoshiki jusqu'au fond des yeux. Ses doigts se crispèrent nerveusement sur la chemise de celui qu'il aimait mais il n'était pas question qu'il se dégonfle une nouvelle fois.

- Vous…vous allez sûrement être fâché contre moi, commença-t-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix. Mais il faut que vous le sachiez. Après je ne vous embêterai plus.

Comme Yoshiki le regardait sans comprendre, Shinya vint lui poser un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui cria que c'était du suicide mais il le fit tout de même et murmura en s'éloignant :

- Je vous aime.

_Ca y est, il va me jeter…_

Fuir de cette chambre était une solution très tentante. Mais Yoshiki l'attrapa par le menton et lui releva la tête. Il avait l'air tendu :

- Redis-moi ça…demanda-t-il sans brusquerie.

- Je…je vous aime, répéta Shinya dont le courage fuyait.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand Yoshiki lui caressa les lèvres, les yeux remplis de tendresse et d'émotion :

- Dire que j'étais persuadé que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi.

- Yoshi…

Le reste du nom mourut dans la gorge de Shinya car Yoshiki unit à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes. Shinya s'accrocha à lui parce que ses jambes faiblissaient. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le timide baiser de tout à l'heure. Yoshiki avait pris possession de sa bouche et la goûtait comme s'il s'agissait d'un fruit rare. Un long frisson courut dans le dos de Shinya et lui mit la chair de poule. Il livra sans difficulté le passage à la langue de Yoshiki qui alla se mêler à la sienne et transformer le baiser en un ballet de sensations étourdissantes. Yoshiki interrompit le baiser juste le temps de murmurer :

- Je t'aime Shinya.

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau. La conscience de Shinya disparut : plus de pensée ni de raisonnement. Juste un désir trop longtemps contenu qui prenait tous les droits. Ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps de Yoshiki. Elles s'enfouirent et jouèrent dans les mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux, glissèrent le long de ses bras dont les muscles étaient perceptibles sous le tissu et remontèrent le long de son torse en s'insinuant sous la chemise à demie ouverte. Dans son délire, il remarqua à peine que Yoshiki le faisait asseoir sur son lit. Ce dernier rompit le baiser. Shinya ouvrit les yeux et lut dans ceux de Yoshiki une question muette. Sans le lâcher du regard, il déboutonna sa propre chemise, l'ouvrit en grand et prit la main de Yoshiki qu'il posa sur sa peau nue. C'était sa réponse à la question.

_Je suis à vous._

Yoshiki sourit et se pencha pour couvrir de baisers le cou délicat de Shinya tandis qu'il faisait glisser la chemise offerte par Toshiya le long de ses bras frêles. Shinya soupira d'aise et pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès à sa peau sensible.

Yoshiki se redressa pour retirer rapidement sa propre chemise. Shinya se mordit les lèvres en voyant apparaître le corps sur lequel il avait tant fantasmé sur ses DVD. Yoshiki avait beau avoir quarante ans, il ne portait pas la moindre trace d'âge et dépassait en beauté beaucoup d'hommes plus jeunes. Son excitation était bien visible sous son jean et le désir de Shinya s'en trouva décuplé. Il se mit au milieu du lit, la tête confortablement installée dans les oreillers et tendit la main à Yoshiki. Ce dernier la prit, le rejoignit sur le lit et embrassa sa paume en lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues. Shinya ne ressentait pas la moindre peur. Même s'il savait que la première fois était douloureuse, il s'en fichait complètement. Il rêvait de cette nuit depuis trop longtemps. Yoshiki se mit au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa passionnément en défaisant le pantalon du jeune batteur. Shinya frissonna quand ses doigts effleurèrent son érection naissante. Il leva les hanches pour faciliter la descente de l'étroit vêtement de tissu qui alla rejoindre sa chemise sur le sol.

Il comprenait maintenant ce que signifiait l'expression « se donner à quelqu'un ». Il n'avait pas d'autre volonté que celle de s'offrir à Yoshiki. Son impatience était telle qu'immédiatement après, il retira son boxer et se rallongea nu, les jambes écartées de chaque côté de Yoshiki. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, Shinya ne désirait rien de plus que de le sentir en lui.

Les yeux de Yoshiki avaient pris un feu qui le rendait encore plus beau. Il couvrit le corps de Shinya de caresses et de baisers. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et s'abandonna totalement. Yoshiki était si sensuel…le moindre de ses gestes le faisait frémir de plaisir. Soudain, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de l'érection de Shinya qui se tendit en poussant un gémissement. Quand Yoshiki le parcourut de haut en bas, ses joues s'enflammèrent et sa respiration se fit haletante. Il émit des gémissements de plus en plus incontrôlés, son corps s'agitant sur le matelas. Yoshik ralentissait à chaque fois que Shinya frôlait l'orgasme pour prolonger la torture. Puis Shinya sentit un doigt s'insinuer en lui et se crispa sous la surprise :

- Détends-toi, murmura Yoshiki.

Sa voix, devenue rauque, était encore plus sexy que quand il récitait ses poèmes. Shinya oublia très vite la gêne causée par l'intrusion car Yoshiki ne cessa pas de le masturber. Lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, Shinya bouillonnait littéralement.

- Yoshiki…onegai !

Un bisou sur son ventre et les mains se retirèrent en le laissant avec une horrible frustration. Pantelant de désir, Shinya vit Yoshiki se lever pour se déshabiller totalement. Puis il sortit un préservatif de sa table de nuit et le déroula sur son sexe raidi. La façon fébrile dont il effectua tous ces gestes démontrait assez combien lui aussi était impatient. Shinya n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et la façon dont Yoshiki le regardait n'était pas faite pour le calmer.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda Yoshiki en revenant se placer au-dessus de lui.

Shinya répondit par un regard éloquent et leva les jambes pour les nouer sur les reins de Yoshiki. L'ancien leader l'embrassa passionnément et glissa les mains sous ses fesses pour entrer en lui. Shinya poussa un long gémissement assourdi par le baiser. Ca faisait mal…mais en même temps, il n'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde. Une fois au bout, Yoshiki ne bougea plus pour le laisser s'habituer. Shinya crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter tellement il battait vite. Tous les deux se regardèrent sans un mot et Yoshiki commença de lents va-et-vient.

- Hmmmmmm !

Shinya, sueur au front, ferma les yeux, la tête renversée sur l'oreiller, ses mains s'agrippant frénétiquement à la couverture. Douleur ? Quelle douleur ? Chaque pénétration le faisait grimper une marche de plus sur l'échelle de l'extase. Très vite, ce devint si intense qu'il perdit la tête et appuya de ses jambes pour que Yoshiki aille le plus loin possible. Sa présence dure et chaude reculait et s'enfonçait en lui déclenchant des décharges de jouissances dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Yoshiki aussi s'emballait et le prenait de plus en plus vite en faisant grincer le lit. Bientôt, leurs gémissements se changèrent en cris. Shinya crut qu'il allait en mourir. Ca y est ! Il mourait ! Une explosion, un nom hurlé et il se sentit partir dans un univers incertain et vertigineux.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il sentit confusément Yoshiki se retirer puis nettoyer avec un mouchoir le résultat de leur union. Shinya se rendit compte que son visage était mouillé de larmes de jouissance. A travers sa vue un peu floue, il aperçut Yoshiki décoiffé, éssouflé qui jetait le mouchoir et le regardait dans les yeux. Il semblait chamboulé. Il s'allongea près de Shinya et le prit contre lui. Le jeune homme prit enfin conscience du rêve qui venait de s'accomplir et pensa que tant de bonheur était trop pour un seul homme. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Yoshiki en répétant comme une litanie :

- Je vous aime…je vous aime…

Celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu sais, je préfèrerais que tu me tutoies.

Shinya tourna la tête pour le regarder et sourit :

- Je t'aime Yoshiki.

Yoshiki l'embrassa :

- Moi aussi Shinya.

Il détacha le second brassard qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de donner à Shinya et le lui attacha sur le poignet droit.

- Voilà…fit-il avec douceur.

Shinya passa les doigts sur les lanières des brassards et dit soudain :

- Tu sais…j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais hétéro.

- En fait, je suis bi mais peu de gens le savent.- il lui caressa- Je sais que ça sonne affreusement gnangnan mais tu me rends plus heureux que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Je n'avais jamais aimé personne de cette façon depuis…

Il s'interrompit soudain, gêné.

- Depuis ? répéta Shinya intrigué.

- Depuis hide.

Shinya écarquilla les yeux :

- Tu étais amoureux de hide ?

Le regard de Yoshiki se voila de tristesse :

- Je vais te confier un secret que personne d'autre que toi ne saura. hide, je l'ai aimé pendant des années mais il était hétéro à cent pour cent. Je l'aimais encore quand il est mort et il ne l'a jamais su.

Shinya ne trouva rien à dire. Comme tous les fans, il savait que la mort de hide avait totalement dévasté Yoshiki. Mais il était le seul maintenant à savoir la raison profonde de son désespoir. Loin d'être jaloux ( il vouait également une grande admiration au fantasque guitariste), il se sentit très peiné pour son amant et se lova contre lui en un geste de réconfort. Yoshiki soupira et l'observa avec tendresse :

- J'ai arrêté de me morfondre depuis que je t'aime. C'est toi qui m'as rendu capable d'aimer à nouveau.

Shinya descendit au niveau du cœur de Yoshiki et y appliqua un long baiser. Ce cœur à vif qui avait tant souffert, il allait en prendre soin et le guérir. Ils échangèrent encore un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Et voilà fini !! Comment vous avez trouvé ? Merci mille fois à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie dans cette fic et à bientôt ! **


End file.
